Chapter 3 on a new foe rises:Bree's new deadly crush
by read begin
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase go back to school. Suddenly, bad things start happening and new cute guy enters the school that has Bree going crazy for.


"Wow, Grayson, you look good buddy. No time no see." Marcus responds.

"Yeah, I know that. How long was it... I think that we haven't seen each other about 4 years or so.

"Anyway Grayson," Douglas interrupts. "I believed Marcus already explained to you the plan we are going to start. You remembered my brother Donny right? The selfish jerk who was in charge of Davenport Industries, my brother who always wanted to become so wanna be-"

Grayson divulged "Oh, how can I forget that guy! All those years I hated that bastard because of what he did to my father, Dr. McCarthy. He stole his invention and told the whole world he invented the damn weapon. My father invented this magnificent gun that could disintegrate anything that goes in its way. When my father discovered on television the president gave Donald Davenport a metal of honor for his invention, they were at court but Davenport won the case because my father didn't have any specific type of proof. He was so frustrated that his next invention was going to be on someone... me. He was going to use me as a weapon to destroy and kill Donald Davenport. It seems obvious on what he did to me. He injected me with some kind of electricity filled cells. The cells multiplied which passed along the electricity and then it injected itself into my DNA and now, I am this monster. "

"Yeah Yeah great story." Douglas wasn't amused. He wanted to get started with this plan before it's too late. "I don't care about your tragic childhood life. You're working for me so now you have to do whatever I say. Understand? The plan would start today! You hear me?"

"Duh, I can here you dude. I am not deaf or anything."

"Good!" Douglas was satisfied. "I don't want you to take your black and gray poka dot suit, so-"

"Hey, hey!" Grayson bellowed. "Nobody makes fun of my suit. These are tiny stars, not poka dots. You can't barley even see them. I was always interested when my father taught astronomy to-"

"I don't care! Put on some normal clothing, remove your helmet, and get out of here!"

After Douglas walked away, Grayson asked "Sheesh Marcus, is this what you have to live with?"

"You have no idea."

Now we switch the scene to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo going to school.

"I can't believe my mom actually forced us to go to school." Leo complained. "We could have been homeschooled or something."

Bree piped in,"Tell me about it. Watching Jacky pick her nose during Global History class is not a pretty site. Especially since she calls herself pretty."

"What are you all complaining about?" Chase asked. "I'm so excited to be back into school! Studying, tests, mathematical equations-"

Bree puts her hand in front of Chase's face. "Yeah, we get that."

"Awesome guys, look!" Adam bursted out. Adam was running towards a trampoline that was placed inside the gym. There were people inside it already but Adam didn't cared. "A trampoline! Awesome! Watch out guys I'm going in!"

Adam takes off his shoes and climbs inside the trampoline. Adam announces to his siblings, "Look guys, I can fly! And Chase said humans can't fly."

"Because we don't have feathers." Chase corrected him. "Now get out of there before I do."

Adam did a flip inside the trampoline and everyone cheered. "Now I am not the only one who can do flips, Chase."

Everybody in the trampoline turns their heads to face Chase. "What flips?-He pretends to laugh-the man is crazy! I can't do that"

"Uh, yes he can." Adam declared. "He did these awesome flips when we were trying to save people from a-"

"That's enough, Adam!" Chase made a small, fake grin on his face. "We will see you at lunch time."

After Chase, Bree, and Leo got their lunch, they sat in their usual lunch table.

"Ew, Sloppy Joe." Bree scoffed. "Could the lunch ladies prepare something better than this?"

"Deal with it Bree, they are not gifted talented." Leo sighed. "Oh wait, I forgot to get a fork. Be right back."

Leo stands up and walks to the dining utensils and napkin station. Suddenly, win the middle of walking to his destination, he slips on a puddle of milk and falls to to the floor backwards. Everybody in the cafeteria laughs hysterically.

"Well that didn't go well." Leo responds.

Leo, are you okay?" Chase asks. He stands up from seat and runs toward him. Suddenly, Chase's foot hits a chair's leg from one of the cafeteria chairs and falls forward landing on a puddle of salsa, damaging his shirt. Everyone laughs even more. Both of them stood up and walked back to their seats.

"Come on," Chase wined. "I just damaged my new T-shirt I got."

"At least your lucky that you don't smell like rotten porridge."Leo exclaimed. "What is wrong with us today? It's like bad luck just suddenly wanted to haunt us. First I fell on milk, then Chase fell in salsa, there is a strange trampoline in the middle of the gym and Adam is jumping in it, what else could go wrong?

All of a sudden, a boy with blond hair that had gelled the front of his hair upward entered the cafeteria and sat at their table. Bree couldn't stop staring at the guy and and she kept fixing her hair to look nice.

"I'm sorry, who are you and why are you sitting here?" Chase asked.

"Hi." the boy introduced himself. "My name is Jason. I am basically new here in town. Is it possible if I can sit here with you-"

"Yes!" Bree blurt out. She cleans her throat. "I mean yes, you can sit here with us. I love your soccer jacket."

"Thanks! I love your smile."

Bree giggles and blushes bright red.

Leo retorted, "Wait a minute! No one makes gogo eyes at each other when they sit at this table. Where did you exactly come from, Jason?"

"Uh, I came from Vermont. Really chilly up there during the winter times and all."

"I could tell." Bree chorused and sat down next to him, and lays her head on her hand grinning. Her eyes looked like she was suddenly zapped into a dream.

"I am not really hungry right now so I am just going to get a salad. Where is the salad bar exactly?"

"Oh, I'll show you where it is." Bree stands up from her chair and puts in arm under his arm and drags him to the salad bar.

"This is not good Leo!" Chase said after Bree and Jason were gone. "Another bad luck, Bree is in love with a jock from the soccer team and I don't even trust him. There is something suspicious about that guy but I can't put my foot on it."

"I don't know why but something bad always happens when a new kid enters this school." Leo doubted. "I am also suspicious about this guy. What else could go wrong anyway? By the way, where is Adam anyway?

Adam comes into the cafeteria. His broke half of his face and the robot features were showing. "Uh guys, I think Mr. Davenport needs some bug fixing to do with me."

Everybody runs from the cafeteria when they saw Adam's face. Adam sits quickly into a chair while the stampede of students ran for their lives. The lunch ladies jumped over the display case and joined the panicking stampede. The only ones who were in the cafeteria were Adam, Chase, Leo, Bree, and Jason.

."Wow, I never saw the cafeteria so empty before." Leo said randomly.

"You better stop saying "what can go wrong" Leo." Chase warned. "Adam, what happened to you?"

"I was jumping in the trampoline and suddenly, I jumped way to high and I fell forward on the floor. I thought that was cool until everyone ran from the gym. It was funny, they looked so scared."

"Yeah, of you." Chase sighs and then frowns at Adam. "We got to get you to Mr. Davenport right away before anybody sees you like this."

"Dude, let's get him out quick before Jason sees us." Leo mentions.

Adam looked curious. "Jason, who is Jason? Oh that kid over there with Bree."

"Adam, don't you evens dare-" Chase starts.

"Hi Jason!" Adam waves his both hands in the air. "I'm Ada and this is Chase and Leo!"

Escaping Bree's distraction plan, Jason turns around and sees the three of them.

"Please to meet you but um... What happened to your face and where is everybody else?"

"Uh, nothing happened." Chase answered. "Leo and I were just taking him to-"

"The costume show." Leo interrupted. "His costume is half man, half robot figure."

"That's strange since the other part of his face looks so real-"

"You heard the man Jason." Bree recalls. "Just don't worry about them and let's just sit here for now."

Adam, Leo, and Chase made their escape route. Jason and Bree are both eating a salad, together, alone.

"Well this just seems... romantic." Jason responds.

"Yeah, it sure does."

"Bree, can I ask you one question?"

"Yes, anything."Her eyes are still in that dreamy scene, blinking her eyes and relaxing her head on her hand, staring at this hazel, brown eyes.

"Do you know this guy named Marcus in this school?"

Bree snaps out of her dream, finally awaked and focused. Suddenly, the lights in the cafeteria began to flicker.

"Um, I never heard of guy before." Bree answers.

"Are you sure? Because I can tell when a person is lying..."

The lights flicker again for at least 4 seconds and then it stopped.

"Wow, uh aren't the lights freaking you out or anything?"

"Yeah, it is pretty spooky." Jason answers. "But don't change the subject."

"What's going on? Why do you want to know about that guy so much anyway?"

"He is my...best friend and he said he was meeting me here today but that's weird he didn't show up."

"Marcus is..." Bree whispered under her breath.

"What are you hiding from me, Bree?" Jason asked gently.

"Nothing it's just... Marcus can't possibly be-"

Suddenly, Jason kisses Bree on the lips. When of them let go, Bree kept sighing and staring at him. "You are amazing!" Bree was back in her dreamy state again.

"Now tell me Bree," Jason instructed. "What is the new code for Mr. Davenport's bomb lock?"

"34267851." Bree said.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jason kisses her on the lips again. When he let's go he mutters, "You are rude, strong, and fearless but you can also be caring, innocent, and useful. I'll be happy to kill you when the time comes."

Jason responds into his Bluetooth attached to his ear, "Marcus I got the code."

"Great, Grayson, now just exit the emergency doors and head to the lair." Marcus orders.

Suddenly, Chase and Leo burst into the cafeteria, panting.

"Dude, remember me not to take bus 43." Leo said to Chase. "I don't want the bus to break down and to be running at least 7 blocks to get to the school."

"I totally agree," Chase agrees. "Wait a minute, why is Bree in a dreamy state?"

Bree was still staring at Jason, muttering under breath "Jason, Jason! I love you Jason."

"What did you do to my sister?" Chase growls.

"Easy there, Chase." Jason (Aka Grayson) cautioned. "I didn't do anything to your sister."

"Didn't do anything?!" Chase protested. "I could tell you did something! I don't trust you Jason and I bet you must have charmed her with your own words and-"

"By the way, Grayson, be careful with that small kid with the blue T-shirt." Marcus whispered through the Bluetooth and was referring to Leo. "He is the most suspicious one from the entire group. He could discover your identity in a zap! So don't do or say anything stupid."

Grayson didn't do any sudden movement to the response. Not even a nod. He continued listening to what Chase was saying.

"-I bet a lot of girls broke up with you because of your stupid attitude. Did you kiss my sister? If you did, I swear I'll tear you to shreds!"

Leo put his arm in front of Chase to hold him back and whispered, "Dude, you don't want to activate Spike don't you?"

"I think I already did Leo." Chase said worriedly.

Suddenly Chase stands up taller, looking tougher. His eyebrows are creased together and his voice is deeper than usual.

"Hey handsome,"Chase teased, "I think you should step away from the gal over there. You and I are going to fight!"

"Chase, what are you doing?" Leo shrieks. "Calm yourself, I know you can hear me in there."

Chase turns to Leo and says, "My name isn't Chase, it's Spike!"


End file.
